


Chalk Drawings

by runningfromexplosions



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Robbie attempts anti-elf magic, Robbie ends up babysitting the kids, Tsundere Robbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromexplosions/pseuds/runningfromexplosions
Summary: Robbie gets the idea for his next scheme from a book about magic. But will the plan work against Sportacus?





	

Robbie curled up in his fluffy orange chair and plopped a large tome on his lap. “Ahh, time for a relaxing read,” he sighed contentedly. He opened the volume, called “Magic and Folklore,” to where he had last left off and removed his silky purple bookmark.

“ _The pentacle_ ,” he read aloud, _“Is a magical symbol often used as a shield against malevolent spirits. An amulet with a pentacle carved into it can be worn around one’s neck to ward off evil.  Drawing a pentacle on one’s door is said to keep demons, elves, and other tricksters from entering one’s house._ Hmm. Interesting. Wait, ELVES?!” Robbie did a double-take and re-read the sentence. “It says elves!” The cogwheels of mayhem began to whir inside his imagination. Slower, with a mischievous grin spreading across his face, he repeated to himself, “It says _elves._ And Sportacus is an elf, which means… _”_

The villain sprung out of his seat and clapped his hands together. “I am a genius!” he declared to the audience of only himself. “It’s disguise time.”

He danced over to his display of costumes. “Too flashy,” he said, looking at a sequined dress. “Too clashy,” he said about an ugly leotard with conflicting patterns and colors. “Too…moustachey,” he said about a pair of moustache-print pajamas. The next outfit in line was a simple brown suit with a colorful tie, a pin that looked like an artist’s palette, a beret, and a thin moustache that curled wildly at the ends. “Perfect!” In a whirlwind of magic, the disguise disappeared from its display and reappeared on Robbie.

“Now I just need one more thing…”

 

* * *

 

Ziggy was strolling through town, sucking on a lollipop (as usual), when he saw a big chalk star drawn on the ground. Followed by another big star. And another. A pathway of stars! Curious, Ziggy followed the path to its end, where the man behind the drawings was squatting and drawing yet another star on the pavement with a purple stick of chalk. Ziggy saw that the man had an entire bucket full of all different colors of chalk.

“Hey mister, what are you doing?” Ziggy asked the artist. The artist looked up, frowned, and raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to talk to strangers?” he said, waving his chalk at the boy like a chiding finger.

“Hmm, maybe…I don’t remember. But you’re talking to me, and I’m a stranger to you, right?”

“Go away, kid, can’t you see that I’m working on a very important public art project?” said the artist, who could not _possibly_ be Robbie Rotten in _any_ conceivable way.

“An art project? What kind of art project?”

“I’m drawing stars all over Lazytown,” the artist announced proudly, “It’s going to be a masterpiece! That is, so long as some messy _child_ doesn’t interfere.”

“I sure hope not!” said Ziggy, missing the point of Robbie’s snide remark. “Oh! Could I be your artist’s assistant? Please?”

“Uh…” Robbie hesitated. The brat was persistent, and Robbie doubted that the kid would quietly walk away if he told him to leave again. Besides, if Zippy or whatever his name was helped draw the pentacles, it would save Robbie some time.

“Fine. But you have to draw stars like mine, okay?”

“I’ll do my best!” the boy said, eagerly picking out a blue chalk stick from the bucket. Robbie went back to his work and tried to ignore the child. That is, until the kid sighed.

“Aww…”

Robbie put down his chalk. “What is it?” he asked offhandedly.

“I don’t think it turned out so good,” said Ziggy, dropping his chalk in defeat.

Well, Robbie thought, the boy’s star…had points, he supposed. Not the correct number of five, but the thing looked more like a star than it did a scribble.

“Here, I’ll help you,” said Robbie, picking up Ziggy’s chalk, “I’ll hold onto the top, and you hold on to the bottom.”

Ziggy grasped the bottom of the chalk as suggested. Robbie helped guide the chalk over the pavement until they had drawn a complete star.

“There, see?” Robbie said.

“Yes. This one looks a lot better. Thank you!”

“You’re…welcome?”

Robbie mentally slapped himself. He was a villain, not a babysitter, for crying out loud! Maybe the pink one had been right and he _was_ a big softie.

“Hi Ziggy!”

Speak of the eight-year-old devil. There she was, a pink and white soccer ball under one arm, and…oh boy, the other children were coming over as well. The geeky one, the pigtailed one, and the greedy one- the entire Brat Brigade- surrounded Robbie.

“What’cha doing, Ziggy?” asked Pixel.

“I’m helping Mr. Artist draw stars!” said Ziggy.

“Sounds like fun. We were going to invite you to play soccer with us, but it’s cool if you want to keep drawing.”

“Ooh, chalk drawings?” said Trixie, interested. “We can play soccer later; I wanna draw!”

“Mr. Artist, can my friends draw, too?” Ziggy asked Robbie.

“All right,” Robbie said, realizing that he had no escape from the kids, “But be quiet, because I am trying to concentrate on my work. And remember, we are drawing _these_ stars.” He gestured to the first star he had drawn.

“What if we want to draw things other than stars?” asked Stephanie.

“Excuse you, Miss Pink, but who is the artist here?”

Stephanie rolled her eyes, but went to pick out a stick of chalk from the bucket anyway. Pink, of course.

Despite Robbie’s rule about only drawing stars, the children managed to be creative. Pixel drew entire constellations. Stingy drew stars which he labeled “MINE.” He drew arrows towards the other kids’ stars, and labeled those “MINE,” too. Stephanie and Ziggy worked on a gigantic smiley face design with a star for each of the eyes.

Trixie drew on the side of a house.

“Trixie, that’s someone’s house! You can’t draw there!” Stephanie warned.

“Oh yeah? And who’s going to stop me?”

“No one! That’s my house,” Robbie lied, “And you have my permission to draw all over it!”

“All right!” the prankster cheered. She spent the next few minutes drawing large stars on the sides of the house until she ran out of space. At least, she had run out of space that she could _reach._ Trixie’s next move was to climb onto the window ledge. She raised her chalk, prepared to draw a star above the window, when she lost her balance.

“Whooooa!”

Trixie fell backwards, but rather than land painfully on the ground, she landed safely in someone’s arms.

“I got you!” said Trixie’s rescuer.

 “Sportacus!” all the kids cheered at once, while Robbie growled. Sportacus gently set Trixie back on her feet.

“Trixie, why were you drawing on that house?” Sportacus asked, his arms crossed. He wasn’t angry, but his tone was serious.

“It’s the artist’s house, and he said I could draw on it,” Trixie explained, “Besides, it’s just chalk. It’ll wash off when it rains.”

Robbie wailed. He should have thought of that. If the anti-elf magic wasn’t activated soon, Sportacus would be able to come back once the rain had washed the pentacles away.

“Artist?” Sportacus said, looking at the man who had just made the anguished noise.

“Yes, hello, that’s me,” Robbie said, masking his frustration with a forced smile.

“We’re helping him with his art project,” said Stephanie. “Oh! Sportacus, would you like to draw with us?”

“NO!” Robbie interjected. Stephanie glared at him.

“Why not? You let everyone else draw.”

“Yes, but… _he’d_ ruin our work. He can’t draw! He doesn’t know how!”

“I can draw,” said Sportacus, slightly puzzled.

“Uh, actually, I meant to say I have a special job in mind for you,” Robbie improvised.

Sportacus bounced on his feet in anticipation.

“I’m always ready to help! What can I do?”

“I need you to go stand in the center of that big star,” Robbie said, pointing to the largest of his pentacles. All the kids had stopped drawing to watch Sportacus move to the designated location. They wondered what the artist planned for the hero.

“Like this?” Sportacus gestured to himself, now standing in the pentagon of the star. Robbie rested one hand under his chin and squinted his eyes, pretending to contemplate Sportacus as one would a work of art. He circled around Sportacus, making sure that every part of the elf was inside the star.

“Yes, good. Now tell me: do you feel like…skedaddling? Running for the hills?” Robbie wiggled his fingers in the direction of the mountains beyond Lazytown.

“Well, I always enjoy running,” said Sportacus, who began to jog in place.

“No, no, not running!” Robbie clamped a hand on each of Sportacus’ shoulders to stop his jogging. “I mean, do you even feel a little, teensy, tiny urge to leave Lazytown?” He leaned in towards Sportacus in a way he hoped was intimidating, and whispered in his ear:

“ _For EVER?”_

Sportacus laughed. “No. I like it here!” He began to do jumping jacks, and Robbie was forced to let go of him.

“AAAAARGGH!” Robbie shouted, “WHY ISN’T IT WORKING?”

“Was something supposed to happen?” Sportacus asked, pausing mid-jumping jack. Robbie, in a fit, plucked off his fake moustache and threw his beret to the ground. He stomped on the beret several times.

“Robbie Rotten!” the children gasped.

 _“Robbie Rotten!”_ Robbie mocked, “Yes, of _course_ it’s me! I take off my fake moustache and my hat, and suddenly, it’s like you can recognize faces!”

Stephanie put her hands on her hips and frowned at the villain.

“Robbie, what were you trying to do to Sportacus?”

“If you really must know, Pinkie, I was drawing magical symbols to banish Sportafool from Lazytown. But for some reason, they didn’t work.”

“Magical symbols? They look like stars to me. I would know, because they’re mine,” asserted Stingy. The other kids giggled. Sportacus smiled at them before turning his gaze to Robbie.

 “You know what I think?” Sportacus said with a twinkle in his eye, “I think Robbie just wanted to be friends and draw pictures with all of you!”

“No!” said Robbie.

“Yes!” said Ziggy. “Robbie taught me how to draw a star. See?” He pointed to his first drawing. “I couldn’t do it at first, but he helped me!” Ziggy pointed to the star that he and Robbie had drawn together.

Robbie spluttered, unable to deny being helpful. Sportacus gently laid a hand on Robbie’s shoulder.

“You did a good thing, Robbie,” Sportacus said softly. Robbie suddenly felt very queasy.

“ _Good?”_ he whined, “I’m a _villain!_ I can’t be _good!”_ Beyond embarrassed, Robbie snatched up his hat and moustache from the ground. He started to stomp away, but he paused briefly to turn his reddened face and spit out a few more words at his frie— _no! Not friends! Annoying acquaintances._

“S-smell you later, Sporta _stink_ , brats!”

“Okay. See you later, Robbie!” Sportacus called after Robbie had turned away again.

“See you later!” the children echoed.

Robbie felt strangely calmed by their words. Although he had shouted rudely at the kids and the hero, they had replied with kindness. _Ugh_ , why did they have to make it so difficult for him to keep up his grouchy act? Robbie wouldn’t have admitted it to anyone else, but drawing with the kids had almost been...

_Fun._

**Author's Note:**

> The magic didn't affect Sportacus because he isn't an evil elf or a trickster elf. Robbie might argue that Sportacus is tricking the children into being healthy, but Sportacus' intentions are genuine. Anyway, this was my first fic on this site and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
